Yoru Kage
"''Looks like if I want something done right, I need to do it myself." ''- Yoru Kage Appearance Yoru is a 24 year old human who is 6 feet tall and 178 pounds. He has pale skin with ash white hair and scarlet red eyes. On his back is a brand in the shape of a chalice with a sword and blood vial crossed behind it. Yoru tends to wear a plain black t-shirt underneath a grey jacket with black trim. On his legs he wears a pair of blue jeans with a pair of black sneakers made for fast foot work. Personality Yoru is a very precise person. He wants things to get done and get done right and is willing to do them himself if necessary. On top of this he doesn't smile much, his face almost always stuck in a blank stare. He really only tends to smile when he is either in the heat of battle, as it gets his blood rushing, or when he is with all twelve Reapers. Outside of the twelve Reapers he tends to act distant and uninterested toward most other people. Yoru is calculating, planning his moves with precision and grace. He also has a very high intellect, able to ascertain an opponents weaknesses in only a few brief clashes and devise a strategy. He acknowledges that anyone has the potential to become strong, but he tends to look down on those who are weak as he believes they are responsible for their own weakness. He doesn't much care for anything in particular only having an attachment to two things, his sword and the Reapers. Everything he does is for the Reapers, who are the only family he has known, and his sword is the only personal possession that he truly cherishes, it being a final gift from his master, the previous leader of the Reapers. If anything threatens the Reapers he will not hesitate to cut it down. Powers and Abilities Yoru's sword skills are second to none. He is a master swordsman capable of precise strikes at blinding speeds, and due to his training his is able to use a method of finishing his opponents where he swiftly severs their head without causing any pain or without the head falling off. He reserves this for only those he deems worthy and who were a strong enough opponent. He is a master of many sword techniques having trained since a very young age. He can draw his sword at blinding speeds, strike farther than his swords length, cut through solid steel with only his sword and no augmentation magic. His reflexes are also incredibly fast his sword nothing but a glint of light off of steel in the air. When he gets serious about a fight, he uses his blood arts. There are different levels of what these do going up to three levels. The first level is blood flow control, he can speed up his blood flow causing oxygen to reach his cells quicker allowing Yoru to have a higher strength output and allowing faster speeds than he is already capable of, he can also use this to stop bleeding as he stop the blood from flowing out of his body. The second level is blood hardening.He can harden the blood under the surface of his skin in his capillaries for a temporary boost in defense in a specific area. When doing this the area becomes hard as diamonds while he has the blood hardened, however he can't keep this for long as it cuts off all blood flow to the area that is hardened. The third and final level is when he coats his sword in his blood and hardens it. This causes his already incredibly sharp steel sword to become as hard as diamonds and capable of cutting through even titanium. Backstory Yoru was not always the person he is today. A long time ago in the early stages of his life, Yoru was an orphan living on the streets, and he had no real friends. The other orphans he knew of were rivals in obtaining necessities to survive. One day a group of people rounded up the orphans, including Yoru, and brought them to a complex. They were told that they were all undergoing a selection process and whoever got selected would never have worry about being an orphan again, as they would be adopted into the complex. The rest, however, would be thrown back into the streets to fend for themselves. Yoru, and all the other orphans, struggled to be on top for months, and eventually the selection day came. One after another all the orphans were tested privately, the anticipation that the one before them would be the one chosen weighing heavily, even on Yoru. Finally Yoru's turn came up, and he was last. He was elated thinking he was going to get chosen, but when he entered the testing room what he saw surprised him. The center of the room had a circle with a table in it. Yoru was laid on that table face down, and a few seconds later he felt a massive burning sensation on his back. He screamed and thrashed in pain but he was strapped down on the table. Eventually he blacked out from the pain. Discovering that Yoru was still alive after the branding the researchers rejoiced. They had finally completed a successful operation, and implanted their artificial blood inside a living subject. It was not meant to be for the researchers, as they were soon killed by a man who had infiltrated their compound. This man discovered the barely living Yoru and carried him with the man. When Yoru awoke it was in an unfamiliar place. He didn't much care though, the only thing he felt was the intense pain on his back. Then he noticed a man sitting in the room with him, he introduced himself as Emenzaemon. He told Yoru what had happened to him and what exactly that complex was trying to achieve. Yoru didn't much care he simply wanted the pain to stop, and he didn't want to continue living as an orphan. Emenzaemon offered a solution, Yoru would work for Emenzaemon as an apprentice in the organization he ran. Yoru accepted without any hesitation. Over the coming years Yoru learned many things about the arts of assassination and he grew to like his new home. The organization that Yoru was now a part of is known as the Reapers a secret guild of assassins that only had twelve members plus the leader, making a total of thirteen. It was here that Yoru learned the ways of the sword, and it was here that Yoru became a master swordsman. On the side of his usual training, Yoru practiced magic using his blood, the blood that the people at complex had forcefully implanted inside him. This blood he found he could control at will to a certain degree. One day when he was 17 Emenzaemon decided to teach Yoru about a method of execution that was reserved for only the most honorable of opponents. After had all but mastered the technique, Emenzaemon decided it was time. He told Yoru to defend himself, and he struck, attempting to kill Yoru. Yoru knew that this day would come, he had been well lectured on how someone became a Reaper, and he had seen it happen several times. So he fought Emenzaemon on equal footing going toe to toe with the leader of the Reapers. Eventually, after a long hard fought battle, Yoru came out on top and used the method of execution for the very first time. Now he leads the Reapers and is willing to do anything to keep the organization safe. Ranking Endurance: A+ Magical: SS Physical: SS+ Overall: Rank S, Antagonist rank High End Commander, Lesser DragonCategory:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Character Category:Arcane Category:Human Category:Accepted Character